Teanuu Starfeather
If the light won't accept me by it's side....I'll protect it by walking the dark path. - Teanuu to the Draenei elders soon after her true nature is revealed to her. Born to a vindicator couple in Shattrath a few years before the orc attack, Teanuu has had a rough life so far having lost both her parents, her sister and her mentor over the years among other problems. Despite this she has grown in a strong willed woman and a vauled ally to her friends and a problem for enemies. Teanuu used to work as a mercenary untill she joined the argent crusade and was assinged to the Aegis of Light. For a while she worked hard as argent untill the Aegis was disbanded. It was then Dilan Ravenshield offered her a position in the House of Ravenshield. Which she accepted and now fights by his side against any that threaten them. =Description= ---- Teanuu is a Draenei of around averrage height being only a bit shorter than most Draenei Females but her body is mostly well toned compared to some of her peers mainly due to a physical livestyle. If her top half is uncovered onlookers would notice a scar on her chest right where her heart is the size of it showing just how narrowly she escaped death when she got that scar. Her arms would also be covered in scars which if asked about she would say they were from training herself. On her back would be some markings like wings now dulled they would look like they held some power that is now lost. Her hair would be shoulder length and dark brown in color . Armor/Clothing Teanuu usually wears light leather armor or easy to move in clothes to accent her primary fighting style. Her usual armor is a Black Leather armor cut by a Kaldorei leathersmith. The armor was designed with her style in mind and despite the skin showing on the chest it allows movement that most lether armors wouldn't allow almost to the point of expert rogue armors instead of using a helmet though she wears a black headband. (armor Headband) When she's not in armor she prefers to wear a open shirt and black pants with fingerless gloves. Her worst thing to fight in are dresses/robes but as of late she is slowly getting used to it. Arms ((models of unique weapons (two of em) in brackets)) Teanuu's usual secondary weapon when in her main duel wielding style is a dwarvern made katana. There is noting special about this blade except for the blade being extremely sharp and durable like all dwarven make. ( Model ) Tea's main weapon is a katana with runes adorning the blade. She won't reveal it casually but it is a reforged runeblade. A reminder to her of what she had lost as the original owner of the blade was her sister. The blade when in use weakens her but she has learned to compensate for this weakness. ( model ) Like her second sword this spear is of dwarven make but the maker had some help from a high elf in the argent crusade. Unlike her swords this weapon is used in battles where distance is needed. =History= ---- Warning! Wall of text! Teanuu was born in shattrath along with a second female draenei called Teanta to a couple of paladins moments before the attack on the city by the orcs their parents managed to escape their home and make it to the exodar with the younglings during the attack but her father was badly hurt and couldn't make it all the way and was taken by the orcs. in the exodar Teanuu was different to most females, abandoning the games most female draenei played she opted to train in the arts of combat alongside some of the males as she grew up she tried to learn as much as she could while helping around the great ship along with her sister some years later the ship's sabotage caused it to make a crash landing on azeroth the two were put into pods and were among the ones to survive but none of their family were to be found at the crash site but this did not slow her as she put her time into training and helping out at the crash site doing what she could to help. In time her skills with the light attracted the eye of a dwarven paladin who had come to assist and learn about the new members of the alliance and after seeing the duo's skills took them with him to learn the ways of the paladin. The training lasted for a few years untill their master was killed in a orc ambush near Ironforge further cementing her hate of them. Soon after the two made a vow to find any surviveing members of their family wherever they may be and as a sign of their promise took the last name Alvi but she chose not to use it often. Teanuu set out to wander the world alone helping the alliance where could and not much was heard from her for a while during which time she fell for a a priestess but was corrupted by shadow magic that she managed to resist the most of but ended up giveing her her tail and hair, She heard of her sibling's actions towards the guild of Elysium and she instantly felt regret for not 'being a better sister' (a feeling that stays with her to this day) upon learning of her further actions she headed to the site of the ebon hold upon info from a informat in the argent crusade who said she could find Tenta there where she found her sister who had been turned into a death knight and had gone mad with hate of what she had become and attacked her, A fierce battle ensured during which Teanuu received her scar but in the end the victory went to her and she struck down her sibling who showed joy at finally being freed of her 'curse' and apoligized that they would not be able to meet their family together. She took the body and tried to get it buried at the Exodar but Velen told her it wouldn't be a good idea, but she was undetered and went to Tyrande Whisperwind and pleaded for her to allow the burial there among the forests they loved and was 'over the moon' when both her and Stormrage agreeded. Soon after she had the bracers she wore burned into her skin as a sign of her inprisonment to her past and settled down in Stormwind the events causeing her to lose her will to carry on untill she met the human warrior Riona who reminded her of herself before the events and she agreed to help her train and with a bit of help the spirit she used to have returned and she finally took on the name 'Alvi' and promised that she would keep going till the end, she didn't expect to fall in love with the human but she did and the two were married in Darnassus the only attendiees were a few of her 'mounts' or as she calls them her 'partners' since then she has refused to give up and keeps going till the end. After haveing a little bit of a fight with a draenei shaman she burned her exodar tabard and vowed not to return without good reason discarding her title of vindacator in the process. She went north for a bit and at the top of the wrymrest temple she swore a silent vow to the red dragonflight while she was resting Some weeks ago she found out some disturbing infomation about herself that unless pressed she would not say but it has changed her a bit. ((Whisper me if you wish to know and I'll decide if you can know ICly depending on what skills you have or in some cases race will do it. (I.e Eredar) Also now the bracer's were finally removed for the first time in years thanks to a druid though she is tight lipped as to how it happened. After a job for her guild she left on a journey to 'tie up some loose ends' as she put it she wandered for a bit before heading to the exodar to learn about her family from the elders during which she learned more about her people's ways and how far she had wandered from them and the path she walked but she was still unsure of her path in life. Some months later when the alliance discovered Pandaria for the first time ever Teanuu was one of the first of the mercenaries to head to the new land and was one of the first groups to encounter the sha a experence she has not forgotten. During which she discovered the Tian Monastery and its teachings. It was at this time she saw a new path one that she realized she had been walking already in her own way so she decided to hang up her sword and armor and 'Begin anew' she sent a letter breaking her contract to stay and train at the monastery in the ways of the monk while also adapting some of her own paladin training into it. Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) The lost one and ex vindicator: Tea used to be a Vindicator before a few events like possible corruption in the Clergy and a battle against her 'father' revealed something about herself and cause her to doubt the light. Some Draenei consider her 'lost' because of this while others just call her a Ex-Vindicator. The alliance Demon: This one was given by cultists in the twilight highlands. Mainly due to her being a Alliance Draenei and Draenei looking like their demonic cousins the Man'ari. Darkwalker (more commonly known by demons/fel users/anyone): Tea took on this title when she said her like to the elders '''If the light won't accept me by it's side....I'll protect it by walking the dark path.' ''the meaning being that if she can no longer walk alongside the light she will walk in the darkness and protect the light from there. There are some who disagree with the statement and call her this as a insult but she wears this title proudly. =Personality= ---- Teanuu is a brave girl but her habit of sticking up for what she thinks is right can land her in trouble. If someone mentions the Path of Glory to her she looks away and loses her composure for a bit. But otherwise tries to remain calm and collected but can lose her temper depending on the situation, She has ended up on the wrong side of the law a few times in the past but mainly due to a misunderstanding, If anyone mentions the name teanta in reference to her sister, she clams up and she becomes visually upset. If someone says the support the orcs she becomes angered but will not approch the person but saying it to her face can cause a direct confrontation. When she DOES actually lose it she devloups a sort of 'tunnel vision' where she ignores everything around her and she fails to listen to orders. She loves the night elf monk Riona and is married to her. As of late though she has seemed to have more of a grip on her temper. Beliefs Teanuu used to be a devout follower of the Light untoll events caused her to doubt it and eventually choose another path. At this time she is currently not of any religion but respects those who follow the light as long as they do not try to reconvert her Quirks Teanuu has a few quirks that may be seen as odd. The first is when shes deep in thought (usually proceeded by a /think) she will voice her thoughts out loud to herself. The second is when she is a bit stressed she rubs her left horn. She has said a few times it helps calm her a bit. The third one is when VERY excited/stressed/upset her accent returns making her somewhat hard to understand. Relationships The Relationships will be described here by character. ((If you think I'm godmodding please let me know I'm only trying to describe them from tea's view)) Riona Starfeather: Teanuu's 'Mate' A Night elf Warrior turned monk. Teanuu loves her just as much as she loves her and two married in a private ceremony. She cares a lot for her and can get angry if she's hurt/insulted. Nayla: Teanuu's 'Mount'. A frostsabre that Teanuu helped in the wilds when she was caught in a bear trap. After finding out from a druid that she wanted to help tea in any way she could the two became fast friends with Teanuu giving her the name Nayla. The two may have their moments like trying one trying to bathe the other but neither of them have any issues with eachother. Aile: Full name: Ailestraza. A red dragon Teanuu met while assisting the alliance in northrend. After a incident left Nayla injured Tea was forced to split off from the Alliance Army and she wound up at Wyrmrest temple where the two rested for a while during which she met Aile. The two did their best to help Alexstraza with what was going on at the temple and despite a extemely rocky start the two became good friends to the point where if it's not too much of a hassle Aile will come and assist Tea in some way like flying her to places or near them if it's a town. Or just being there for moral support. Dilan Ravenshield: Teanuu's lord. Despite the obvious lord and servant relationship the two are friends from their days in a argent unit. Despite the odd thing like recent stresses Teanuu would trust him with her life. Ravenshield house: Teanuu at this time is on good terms with them. Nothing noteworthy at this time. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Hand of Argus Category:Argent Crusade Category:House of Ravenshield